Rape Isn't About Sex
by whitetyger123
Summary: A story we wrote for kabutochan because she was the 400th reviewer for Fall of a Hero. RP, written by me and schoolgirl-cheesesculpture. Warnings: Rape, sex, man on man, language and adult themes. Russia/Prussia, one shot.


Despite the circumstances, Prussia couldn't get himself to honestly believe that what was happening was a fluke; a fucked up step in his awesome plan for life. No, this was quite believable by itself despite the fact that he didn't want it to happen.

'Mind you,' he thought to himself struggling against the bonds holding him to the bed, 'it was pretty bad to fuck around with him anyways.' His boss said that it would help his country to join with the bastard, but right now it seemed pretty far fetched, even to him. Not to mention the fact that the bonds were starting to hurt his wrists and ankles.

"Russia, where the fuck are you?" Gilbert yelled out into the darkness, pulling at the bonds once more. After all, he was too awesome to just give up like Italy would.

Stepping into the light shed by the single candle, Ivan smiled. "I am here, of course." He gave a small giggle, watching Prussia squirm. He quite liked his new pet. Lithuania was always good, but it seemed he was almost getting used to it.

"Good. Now let me go like a good boy and leave me the hell alone." The awesome Prussia couldn't have someone taking advantage of him like this. After all, his country wasn't doing very well and he had to stay strong for his people. He had heard rumours that his un-awesome bro was doing better than him, but he wouldn't believe it until he could see for himself.

"Oh, I don't think that would be very fun, do you?" Russia asked, stepping closer. In his hand he had a syringe, full of a clear liquid. "Now, what I want to do should be really fun. You'll see, I'm sure you will like it."

Struggling more, he just put on a fierce grin. "I kinda seem to doubt that, freak." It wasn't like he was scared of needles or anything -no, he was too cool to be- but more nervous about what the liquid inside was. If Ivan was going to have fun with it, it was a pretty good guess that he wouldn't.

"Why do you doubt what I say? That is not very nice." Russia went closer to Gilbert, holding him down by the forehead. "Now, since the light is not good, it would be too hard for me to find a vein in your arm. I will have to use your neck instead."

"Bring the fucking candle over here then!" He yelled, struggling even more against the cool hand on his forehead. Prussia wasn't about to let some sick fuck stick a big ass needle into his neck.

Shaking his head, Ivan let a small amount of liquid squirt out of the needle so there wouldn't be any air. We wouldn't want his pet getting an air bubble in his blood stream and dying, now would we? "It would still not be enough light. Much easier to do it this way."

Squeezing his hands into fists, he continued to try and pull at the chains holding him to the bed but to no avail. "Russia... Russia stop. Get that shit away from me. My awesomeness doesn't need it!" Prussia continued to try and plead with him -though he would never admit to it, lest someone use it against him- to stop, but it just helped Ivan's grin grow wider.

Feeling a sharp prick on the side of his neck, Gilbert forced himself to stay still as the liquid was injected into his neck. It hurt like a bitch to get a shot there, but he wasn't going to give Ivan the satisfaction of knowing it. He didn't want to struggle and have it hurt more, so his eyes just widened as he methodically clenched his fists and curled his toes to take away from the pain.

Once all the clear liquid was in, Russia took the needle out. "Sorry, I don't have a lolly-pop to give you." He gave a small giggle, putting down the sharp instrument. The spot on Prussia's neck started bleeding, so he gave it a quick lick. "You should start to feel it soon."

"Go away you creeper." He growled, not wanting to know just what he was supposed to be 'feeling soon'. Still, he was on high alert in case it was something to make it impossible for him to move yet feel pain, or something that would relax him so he wouldn't hurt until the next day.

"But what if something happens while I'm away? You could have an allergic reaction, and then who would be here to save you?" Ivan rubbed Prussia's neck, moving the aphrodisiac around so it would get to the rest of his blood stream quicker.

Turning his head to the side where Ivan's hand was, he looked up at his joyful violet eyes before biting down hard on his arm. "I don't care. I'm a nation, and we can't die that easy you douche." He mumbled around the mouthful of fabric he got before spitting it out. His plan was obviously not one of the more awesome ones.

Laughing at the pathetic attempts by the albino, Ivan pulled his arm away. "True, it is difficult for a nation to die. But you can be in a coma and still be alive." He went back outside of the ring of light, getting some more tools he was planning to use. He glanced to Gilbert's cock, open to the air. Yes, the drug was starting to take effect.

Like water eroding a path through sand, the mystery liquid started to make itself known in Gilbert's body. Holding back a shudder as if the air itself was charged with static, he continued to grumble. "Yeah well you can just leave me alone and I won't have to worry about you getting into some twisted form of necrophilia." Sure he wouldn't be dead, but he still didn't want the freak to fondle his five meters while he was in a coma.

"That wouldn't be necrophilia. That is only with dead bodies." And he had never raped a dead body. Dying bodies, perhaps, but not dead ones. He went back into Gilbert's line of vision, now holding a long catheter.

"No." He started to struggle again, pretending as if he wasn't getting hard randomly. "You are not putting that in my awesome five meters. Nuh uh, no way."

Holding up the barely one meter long catheter, Ivan gave a childlike laugh. "Obviously I do not hold much stock in your five meters."

"Shut the fuck up. You're still not putting that thing anywhere near my awesome package." Not to mention the fact that if Ivan got any closer, he was sure that even the air currents would make his hair stand on edge. The bastard must have given his some sort of aphrodisiac.

"From what I can see, it is not so awesome." Ivan said, uncoiling the catheter. "And, considering you are completely tied up, I see no way for you to stop me." He went closer, running one finger up his length and watched as Prussia shivered.

Hissing, Gilbert growled out. "I don't give a rat's ass. Let me go." And how dare he say his cock wasn't awesome? Wasn't he the creeper that just ran his finger up it? Not that Prussia would enjoy anything that the loser did. After all, the only reason he joined him to become communist was because of their bosses, not his own personal decision.

"I fail to see the relevance of a rodents hindquarters." Ivan took the end of the long rubber tube and started rubbing it on the tip of Prussia's cock, which was already rock hard because of the aphrodisiac.

Prussia tried and failed at getting away from the catheter, while shivering from the touch at the same time. "Of course you wouldn't you fucker. You're too socially retarded to understand." Maybe it wasn't the best idea to keep provoking him, but it was a hard thing not to do for Gilbert when he was in such a defenceless position.

Slightly entertained by the albino's attempts, Russia pressed the tube in the small hole. He had of course picked a rather skinny catheter, because he doubted very much that Gilbert had ever had something up there before.

"This is not awesome at all..." He winced as the tubing was pressed deeper into dick. Just what was Ivan going to accomplish with this? He already had him tied and drugged, so it was somewhat amazing he wasn't already molesting him. Prussia knew he would have a hard enough time not molesting someone if they were as great as him. Not that he wanted to be groped by the Russian freak child.

Slowly feeding the catheter through, Ivan occasionally checked the length of it left. "How does this feel?" He asked, truly curious. Russia had always wanted to try this on someone, but had never gotten the chance.

Glaring up at the innocent look on Russia's face, he just grumbled. "Like hell I'd tell you." Plus, he didn't want to tell him that paired with the drugs, it was making his entire body tremble.

"Please tell me? I want to know if you can feel it all the way up, or if you can feel it as it passes your prostate." Because, considering how much had gone in, it should be going past his prostate about now.

Prussia bit the inside of his cheek to keep the low moan in his chest. "I don't feel anything. Now give up, let me go and fuck off. I'm sure your other little toys are wondering where you are."

"But all my other toys are taken care of right now." Russia kept pushing the catheter deep inside, wondering how much longer until he reached Gilbert's bladder.

Giving up trying to negotiate with the twisted blond, Prussia continued to get his way out of the bonds on his wrists so that he could punch the childlike glee off the other man's face. What the hell gave him the right to act so innocent when he was shoving a fucking tube into his cock?

Seeing what the Prussian was trying to do, Ivan let go of the catheter for a minute to tighten his bonds. "Don't you be trying to escape now." He said with a frown. He couldn't let his pet get away, where would be the fun in that?

"Why wouldn't I try to escape now? I joined your 'communist party' to help my country and all I get is it in ruins and you shoving a fucking tube in my fucking cock? You would have been better off getting me a shitty tshirt!"

"You have very bad language." Ivan stated, amazed at how much of the catheter was going in. But just as he was thinking that, it came to a halt, and he saw Prussia shiver. "So we have reached your bladder." He said happily.

This time Gilbert couldn't hold back a small groan. It was a feeling between wanting to go to the bathroom, and sexual pleasure, so it was somewhat weird to say the least. "No shit sherlock."

Holding the end of the catheter away from himself, Russia pushed a little more on it. "You have to relax for this to work." He said. Perhaps it would have been easier if he had given him a muscle relaxant, instead. "Relax or this might damage your inside."

"I am not letting you make me piss. Sure you have a thing in my dick, but that's as far as you're getting." At least, that's as far as he wanted to let Russia get, but it didn't seem like he was about to stop any time soon. Though it didn't seem to be too awesome to have his bladder torn up by a fucking psychopath.

"This is going in your bladder either way. I suggest you relax, or you will have no control over being able to urinate for the rest of your life." Ivan really had no problem with that. He could just keep the catheter inside him at all times, to make it easier.

Trying not to think of it as showing weakness, Prussia just sighed with a grimace on his face. "Fine, whatever. But when I get out of here I'm tell my boss just how fucked you are in the head."

Smiling as the catheter went in a bit more, Russia waited for the urine to drain out onto the floor. "Isn't this fun? Just like playing Doctor!"

Squeezing his eyes, Gilbert tried to pretend as if he couldn't hear himself pissing over the floor, and that it wasn't extremely degrading. "You wouldn't know a doctor if someone threw one at your face."

Getting what he had placed there before, Ivan started putting tiny little balls down the catheter. He wondered how many he would be able to fit in his bladder, hoping it would be a lot. "These will probably take most of the day to come out."

Arching against the bonds to try and get out, Prussia just continued to growl. "What the fuck man! Stop putting those in me! If you wanted to try it out so badly, do it to yourself!" The fact that his body was already super sensitive didn't help much when he started to feel the tiny balls weigh down his bladder.

"But it is so much more fun trying it on someone else, da?" Russia kept putting the balls in, wanting to see how many he could fit. It would of course depend on how big Prussia's bladder was. From the website he had read up on this, it said it was very pleasurable when they came out.

"Or how about yourself, so you can live out your own twisted fantasies. I don't really need to be dragged into them." Though with the rate he was starting to sweat, his body was proving him otherwise right now. The needle mark on his neck had dried blood on it now, and he could feel it pulsing in time with his heart beat, along with the rest of his body. All of it now was just one big sexual receptor.

Ignoring Gilbert's monologue, Russia ran his hand over his cock. While certainly not five meters, it was longer than the norm. While his own was of about average length, but overly thick. He quite liked his cock, actually.

With the hand on his awesome cock and the beads starting to weigh down his bladder even more, Gilbert's whole body was high strung from the touches. He couldn't help but squeeze his ruby eyes closed so that he wouldn't have to see the creepy grin on Russia's face. This was all way too fucked up.

"I suppose that is enough." Ivan said, guessing his bladder was probably full by now. So Russia started slowly taking the catheter out, wanting to see just how much had been inside him. And next, for the fun part.

Arching as the tubing was taken out, Prussia had to hold back a moan as it was finally taken out. "Now will you finally let me go? You put the fucking things in; you had your fun time."

"Why would I do that? You got to feel good, now it is my turn." He said, taking out a small bottle of lube. He opened his pants, taking out his cock which was already hard. The lube was cold on it, but it was more exiting somehow.

Prussia's eyes going wide, he tried desperately to thrash around in the bonds to get away, but it only caused the beads inside him to shift around so he had to swallow a moan. "You better be fucking kidding." He was the great Prussia dammit! He wasn't supposed to be used as someone's fuck toy!

Going to the end of the bed, Ivan started crawling on it, straddling the smaller body. "I am very serious. Do I not sound serious?" He sat down on Prussia's crotch, moving his hips to rub up against it. He gave his own cock a few strokes, the lube making it easier to move his hand. It was a good thing he hadn't used all of the lube, he thought as he grabbed the bottle again.

"No you sound like you're joking." He said sarcastically, moaning deeply at the contact despite himself. The pressure on his weeping cock was like heaven, even with who it was coming from. "Now you can be done with your little game and _let me fucking go_!"

"I don't think I will let you go." Ivan said, opening the lube again. This time, he let it drip on Prussia's cock after he moved. Rubbing it up and down, he figured it was ready. "But you need not worry, I will make you feel good too."

Another deep moan rattled his body as well as a large tremor as the cool lube was rubbed over his cock. Wait... Did that mean? "What the fuck are you doing now?" Gilbert couldn't care about how much he was swearing, he figured it was the least he could do right now anyways. How un-awesome was that?

Taking his pants off more, Ivan pushed himself up. "Well, of course we are going to have sex." He said, amazed that the pale man didn't know that. He reached behind him, grabbing Gilbert's cock so he could line it up with his hole.

His eyes wide, Gilbert could hardly believe just what the giant commie was doing before his cock was sheathed in a tight warmth. Throwing his head back against the pillow he had been given, he just moaned loudly, letting out a quiet "Fuck!" in a hiss. Stupid aphrodisiac. Totally not awesome at all, especially since it was making him act like Ivan's whore.

Enjoying the burning feeling of suddenly being filled, Russia let his head fall back. This was always the best feeling. Quickly, Ivan moved up and down, not giving himself the time to grow used to the feeling.

All of Prussia's body was now shivering and arching and sweating at the feeling of Ivan's hole. It was quite obvious that this wasn't normal for him since he was a creeper who got off on other's pain, plus he was insanely tight around his cock. Not to mention the fact that he didn't even prepare himself. Fuck, the more he thought about it, the more he was turned on despite not wanting to be here. "Get off me." He managed to grunt out, still trying to twist his body away.

Putting his hands on Gilbert's chest, Russia found it easier to thrust himself onto the cock inside him. "By how hard you are inside me, I don't think you want me to do that." Ivan said, all in one breath. He needed as much inside him as possible.

Gilbert wouldn't have ever thought about it before, but now that he was having Russia forcefully impale himself on his fabled five meters, he realized that it was possible to rape someone without penetrating them. It didn't make him feel dirty as normal raping would, but it still freaked him out. Ivan had his hands on his chest which stopped him from being able to move, and he kept looking down in his eyes when they weren't shut in pleasure.

Grabbing his shaft, slick with lube, Ivan started stroking himself. His prostate was hit, so he made sure that it would be hit again. "You feel so good." He panted, his breath filling his lungs with more difficulty than usual.

"Stop... Trying to praise me you Russian freak." Prussia groaned out, the liquid in his veins making him even more turned on despite how much he didn't want to be doing this. It was unnerving to see Russia look so _vulnerable _because he had something up his ass.

Closing his eyes in pleasure, Ivan leaned forward and pressed his lips to Prussia's. He didn't slip in his tongue, however, knowing that the blond would bite it if he did. He made sure his hips were moving fast, not really caring if Gilbert got off but wanting as much of this feeling to himself.

Even though he wanted to pretend as if he was thrusting up his hips to try and push Russia off, it wasn't the case. Gilbert would never admit it, even to himself, but the tightness around his length was slowly driving him insane. If this wasn't rape, then he would be ok with enjoying it, but as it is, he could feel the deep pain at having his country being taken advantage of.

Russia stopped kissing him, and instead started to touch Gilbert's nipples, twisting them and pinching them. But then his hands left Prussia's chest, to move up his own shirt and do the same with his own darkened nubs. He moaned into the cold air, almost wishing someone would do this for him, want to make him feel good.

The squeaking of the old bed and Ivan's moans were the only thing that were heard in the room, since Prussia was determined not to make any sounds of his own other than his laboured breathing. The aphrodisiac was making him extremely sensitive, so that he was already quite close to climaxing despite his normal endurance. "Russia -Scheiße!- I'm going to..." He let out a groan as the man on him squeezed his already tight entrance against his cock.

"If you cum before I do I will hurt you." Ivan said breathlessly. Although, he couldn't wait for the feeling of being filled with something other than just the mundane blood and innards that was inside his body.

Prussia let out a growl that turned into a groan. He really didn't want to test out that threat, so he just concentrated on keeping himself from cumming. Imagining what would happen to his country if he went against Russia was one way that help sober his overactive sex drive.

A couple more reverse thrusts and Ivan was almost trembling with need. He didn't want it to end; wanted it to continue forever. Russia could almost feel like it was consensual, like someone would do this with him without the treat of death. But soon he was screaming in ecstasy, his fluids spraying over Prussia's chest.

Turning his head from the cum, Gilbert quickly increased the speed of his thrusts. He was determined to get off even if it was inside Russia lest he get off him and leave him there with no release. It was only a few more seconds before he let out a hiss of breath he didn't know he was holding as he released into Ivan.

Being filled with cum and having it drip down his ass was better than he had expected. Ivan lifted so the limp cock fell out of his hole. It was over now. Of course it was, he had known it would end. Even so, he let himself fall forward, on top of Gilbert and wrap his arms around him.

"...What the hell are you doing?" Prussia grumbled, trying to get out of the bonds again. His wrists and ankles were starting to hurt from pulling against them, but he desperately wanted to get away. After all, the great Prussia should never be used like this.

"Just stay like this, and I won't hurt you." Ivan muttered, closing his eyes. This way, he wouldn't be going to sleep cold and alone. He could at least pretend there was someone out there that liked him, even if Gilbert was tied to the bed.

Not liking the heavy weight across his chest, he just shifted a bit. "Can you at least untie my hands?" Even then he would be able to control what Russia did a bit.

If he let him go, surely Prussia would just run away or something. It couldn't be like this forever, he knew. It never lasted... but how could he even try to fake that they were in a relationship if he didn't listen to this simple request? His large hands fumbled with the bonds, letting him free and waiting to see what he would do.

As soon as he could, Prussia rubbed his wrists and hissed at the raw skin. He didn't want to show weakness in front of the giant, but it was still annoying. Rolling his shoulders experimentally, he just laid back down and tried to ignore the fact that Russia was still pretty much on top of him. After all, it was impossible to try and undo his ankles because Ivan would probably just knock him unconscious and fuck his body. Still, there was a strange feeling as if he was about to piss, but instead a few of the small balls leaked out of his cock. It didn't feel bad, just strange.

Amazed that Gilbert hadn't tried to run away, Russia slowly laid back down, putting his arms around him again. This was just for self preservation, wasn't it? He was just doing this so he wouldn't be hurt, Prussia didn't actually care for him. He couldn't. But it felt so good...

"Let go of me." Prussia growled again, not quite ready to give up. If he did now, what else would the creeper try to do? After all, he just 'reversed raped' him and now was expecting to be able to cuddle. The great Prussia and cuddling never mix anyway; _never._

Ivan didn't let go, of course. That would defeat the whole purpose, after all. It just went to prove that he definitely didn't care about him at all, just like everyone. Well, besides Belarus, but she didn't count because she was even more insane than he was.

Glaring at the shadowy figure around his body, Gilbert just sighed. He wasn't able to sleep because of what just happened, but he was starting to get uncomfortable with his arms to the side. The only logical thing to do was to put his arms around Ivan hesitantly. After all, if it was to help save his country, then he was going to have to take the chance.


End file.
